


A Cute and Helpful Party Attendee

by augustgreatsword



Series: Sportsfest 2018 Lives On [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ennoshita is the functional gay here, First Meetings, M/M, Well - Freeform, after the party, and also the flirty one, frat party, which is what happens when you've been exposed to Terushima too long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 06:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18089387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustgreatsword/pseuds/augustgreatsword
Summary: Ship/Character: ennoshita chikara &/ nishinoya yuu or futakuchi kenji or akaashi keijiFandom: haikyuu!!Major Tags: noneAdditional Tags: softDo Not Wants: nsfwPrompt:most likely to help you clean up after a party: ennoshita chikara





	A Cute and Helpful Party Attendee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bunidesu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunidesu/gifts).



Ennoshita has been to his share of parties. That’s what happens when you know Terushima Yuuji. And being friends with Terushima usually means that you pass out at the location of the party you are attending. So, now awake from his sleep Ennoshita does what any respectful person would do and starts cleaning.

Futakuchi is...okay with parties. They are fun to be at for a few hours, but they can easily turn loud and annoying. Not to mention the mess the morning after. But last night’s party was different. There was this hot if admittedly sleepy looking guy that attended the party. Unfortunately there was a very obnoxious blonde that accompanied him *everywhere*. So Futakuchi never got the chance to work his way over to him.

Until this morning when he wakes up before his fraternity brothers and gets started cleaning. To his surprise he finds the sleepy guy putting a full trash bag in a small pile of other trash bags. “Um good morning,” Futakuchi greets.

“Good Morning. I hope you don’t mind but I’m not getting Teru over there awake for another hour at least so I figured I would make myself useful,” Ennoshita replies.

“You really don’t have to do that,” Futakuchi says blushing. His voice is dreamy, which was not what he was expecting.

“It’s better than sitting around while he sleeps.” Ennoshita shrugs, filling up another bag.

“Well, it’s nice to have the help,” Futakuchi answers before mentally slapping himself for sounding so dumb. “I’m Futakuchi Kenji by the way.”

“Pleased to meet you. Ennoshita Chikara.” Ennoshita then gives Futakuchi a soft smile and Futakuchi thinks he’s seen heaven. Suddenly he’s glad that they meet this morning when it’s quiet and just them and there isn’t bass thumping through the house. 

“So is this a usual thing for you? To clean up parties?” Futakuchi asks.

Ennoshita blushes slightly and chuckles. “Yeah. It kinda is actually. I can’t leave Teru alone. He’s just as much of a mess hungover as he is drunk, and I always wake up early the next morning after alcohol, so I have to do something.”

“Well I am very grateful to have such a cute and helpful party attendee,” Futakuchi compliments, not realizing he let the ‘cute’ part slip.

“Oh so I’m cute now?” Ennoshita asks teasingly.

Futakuchi blushes. “I um. *Shit.* Yeah.”

“You know that’s one hell of a way to ask someone to ditch this place and go for some coffee.”

Futakuchi blinks. “What?”

“Well if I’m so cute then what do you say we leave here and go get some coffee?”

“Isn’t there more to clean up?” Futakuchi asks.

“Nope. All that’s left is to take out this really hot guy that’s been checking me out since he saw me, and the place will be clean,” Ennoshita says.

“Well then don’t let me stop you from your mission.”

“Oh that’s just my cover mission. The real one is to get your number.”

“Well, what a coincidence. I think that’s mine too.”


End file.
